


Sweet Escape

by tyongjhyun



Category: NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A poor attempt at making it funny, Alternate Universe - High School, But Renjun hot when he's angry, Chenle and Jisung are just innocent babies, F/M, M/M, Mark and Haechan are gross af, Poor!Renjun, Red velvet and stray kids are minor characters, Renjun's mother's a bitch, Rich!Jeno, Slow Updates, rich!jaemin, sorry - Freeform, teehee, thieves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyongjhyun/pseuds/tyongjhyun
Summary: Huang Renjun had no idea how he ended up running away from the nice lady for stealing something with two guys he barely knows.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Oops

**Author's Note:**

> This, I wrote on a whim, and until now I have only two chapters written out of 20. Goddd  
> Also like, I'm the queen of slow updates, yehet.

"And once again, Renjun scores full marks!"

The mentioned boy just sighed. Great, yay, another hundred. His mom was going to be proud.  
And That's all there was to it.  
His mother. All he ever did was for his mother.  
He stopped hanging out with friends because of his mother.  
He stopped painting because of his mother.  
He stopped laughing loudly because of his mother.  
He gave up being himself because of his mother.

Whatever his mother said, he agreed. Cause his mother said,  
"It's for your own good."

So, Huang Renjun gave up happiness for his own good and became a goody two shoes because his mother wanted him to be like that.

However, Renjun always knew it wasn't doing him good. What good there was to it when people didn't go near him because they thought he was weird.  
Because he wore small, round glasses and usually had his head buried in his books. Because he never talked.  
What was he supposed to do?  
He once tried talking to his classmate and then they became friends.

Three weeks into their friendship, his mother told him to break it off because the other child was not an "asset" for his future.

You don't talk to people to make them your assets.  
Renjun wishes he could say that to his mother though.

The teacher had already moved on to the next child's score.

Renjun's inner monologue still continued and God, did he wish he could get a break sometimes.

══════════════════

Na Jaemin ran as the police inspector chased him. He laughed as the inspector kept falling behind. He bumped into people but still ran without apologizing and laughed, even more, when any of the passersby cursed at him. 

He had stolen the police officer's handcuffs for fun along with his boyfriend, Lee Jeno

What's funny is that while the police inspector is chasing Jaemin, Jeno's the one who has the handcuffs and he's been watching his boyfriend make a fool of the man from the roofs of the houses he keeps jumping on to. 

When he deemed it was too much for today, he jumped ahead of his boyfriend and when he reached a building that was just one story and was near the ground, he let most of his body hang and stretched his hand.

His boyfriend grinned as he sped up and as soon as he was near enough, Jeno grabbed his hand and pulled him and both of them zoomed away with the handcuffs lying on the stone-cold ground. 

Jaemin laughed as his boyfriend just smirked at how dumb the inspector was.

"This is way more fun than the stupid, useless bullshit they teach at school, Nono!"

Jeno ruffled his hair as he gave an eye-smile, 

"Definitely, Nana."

Jeno was great at parkour and Jaemin was a very fast runner.  
And Since, life was boring and both of them had nothing to do, so why not?

They only pranked people at first, just for the shits and giggles but then they became bored with the same old reactions. Then, Jaemin had the great idea to put their qualities to use.  
Now, they make people run behind them only to drop the items they stole just before leaving. 

Don't think that they are poor, careless boys who have nothing to do.

Both of their families are one of the richest families to exist in Korea.

Jeno's family owns many ateliers all over Korea and Jaemin's family is extremely active in the fashion industry with his mother being a fashion designer and his father owning an entertainment company.

Jaemin and Jeno have been friends since they started talking because both of them were neighbors and when Jeno was fifteen, he confessed to the boy and now four years later, they're still going strong.

To sum all of it up, both of them were just rich, carefree brats who wanted to have fun in life before they die.

They both jumped down from the roofs as their school came near.

This whole chase was happening while the classes were taking place and they had decided that Mr. Kim's face and the stupid chemistry formulas were too much for a nice morning so they sneaked out of the school before classes started and now they were back to go through the rest of the day.

"Let's hurry up, Nana, I don't think skipping more than three classes is necessary."

Instead of replying, Jaemin just sped up and both of them entered the school again, using the sleeping guard to their advantage. 

A class was going on and they would have to hide in the washroom until it was over so that they could join their schoolmates in lunch. 

So, without paying attention to anything else, they made a beeline to the boys' washroom and decided to waste their time there. 

Jeno closed the door as his boyfriend leaned on the dry sink.  
Jaemin shook his head in amusement and backed up a little as his boyfriend approached him with a smirk.  
Cornering him on the sink with both of his hands trapping the blue-haired boy and his head tilted ever so slightly, 

"What do you think you're doing, Lee Jeno?"

The said boy chuckled as he leans even closer, now their breaths mingling with each other and warming up their lips as they made no plan to create some space between them.

"Having my own version of fun."

And then Lee Jeno slammed his lips onto the younger's as his hands left the sink to settle on the other boy's waist as they glued their bodies together.  
Jaemin's hand found refuge on Jeno's cheeks but one went behind to tangle itself in the older's hair.

Jaemin was so into ravishing the other's lips, he had no idea when he ended up sitting on the sink.  
Wanting to be as close to each other, Jeno tapped Jaemin's legs to signal him to wrap them around his waist.

Their hands traveled from place to place, wanting anything to hold onto.

Breaking off the kiss to breathe, Jaemin took a huge breath and released it and watched as Jeno shivered at the way his hot breath hit his face.

Jaemin let out a wavering breath as Jeno lowered his head to let his mouth map across his neck, kissing below his ear and then going down till his collarbones that were visible from all their pulling of each other's clothes.

The blue-haired boy couldn't hold back a moan as Jeno sucked harshly at a spot under his ear and then again at a spot on his collarbone. Jaemin played with the older's hair and kissed his head as the boy continued his actions that left Jaemin in a puddle and he couldn't hold himself back as he brought his boyfriend back up again to kiss him.

They kissed feverishly, blocking out all senses as their only focus was on each other's lips. 

Jeno grip tightened on his boyfriend's waist and Jaemin was sure it would leave a bruise.

A loud squeak and a stuttering voice made them break it off

"I'm s-sorry for interrupting! P-please continue, I'll l-leave!!"

And then the door closed shut as the boys were left staring at in a daze.


	2. The boys are kinda hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be so bad, oof my life.

Renjun has been jotting down notes for three classes now and his neck fucking hurts. The teachers were on a roll today and had given them notes worth five pages each class and Renjun was so close to snapping his pencil in half. 

Relief washed over him as the sudden urge to go to the washroom overcame him. It wasn't a matter to be relieved about but anything to get out of this class.

So he raised his hand and asked for permission and as soon as his teacher agreed, he ran out of the classroom and scurried his way to the washroom, he decided he would use the longest route to come back.

Opening the door, the sight that greeted him made his cheeks flame red as his eyes widened comically.

The two boys making out on the sink in such a position had made him a stuttering mess, (they were very handsome tho)

"I'm s-sorry for interrupting! P-please continue, I'll l-leave!!"

And then he shut the door and a loud band reverberated in the empty hallway. 

His face was still red and he had to breathe in and out a few times to calm himself down and not let his gay show. 

The idea of taking the longest route might be coming true cause the only bathroom left was the one at the far end and he had no choice but to go there.

So, he walked toward that bathroom, staggering a little every time the two boys and their disheveled state came into his mind. That sight, oh yeah, if he didn't get himself together, he was going to have a boner to take care of.  
He barged into the washroom only to see an "under maintenance" sign there and he groaned

"Are you fucking kidding me? W-wait, That means I would have to go to the previous washroom and what if those two are still there, oh my God, oh my God, this ain't it."

As the realization dawned on him, he was left biting his lips in worry and dancing a little as he could only wait so much.

Nodding his head, he gave himself a pep talk.

"Ok, yeah, ok, I'll go there, ignore the shit out of them, and Usain bolt out of the washroom after my business is done, ok, yeah."

So he, with his pep talk still in session made his way back to the washroom the two boys were in and were, hopefully, gone by now.

He stopped at the door and with a shit ton of hesitation, opened the door and the two boys were nowhere in sight and so he opened the door fully and got in. 

Even though he couldn't see any of the two unbelievably handsome boys, he would still like to hurry up in case they decided to drop by spontaneously. 

And that's exactly what they did.  
A blow of wind in his ear made Renjun shiver and he zipped up his pants quickly and turned around and squeaked

"Ah-hh oh my God, can you not do that?"

Jaemin grins as mischief surfaces in his eyes, 

"Had fun watching us make out?"

Jeno was silent in the back, even if he had a blank look on his face and seem disinterested, he was amused.

Renjun stuttered as the image if them sticking their bodies to each other surfaced in his stupid brain again

"A-ah, I'm sorry about that, I obviously d-didn't know that y-you would- y' know..."

Jeno snickers very lightly while Jaemin shakes his head, 

"Oh no pretty boy, I don't know."

Renjun winced at the guy's tone and screwed his eyes shut in nervousness.  
He heard a few snickers from the boy in the back and cursed him out in his mind, 

Of course, you would laugh, dipshit, you aren't the one being cornered in a fucking washroom, son of a bitch, if I could just put my fingers around your fucking neck and cut off your fucking air supply then-

"Oho, He's one kinky guy, Jeno"

Renjun snapped his head as he heard the blue-haired boy's voice again, 

"W-what do you mean, kinky?"

The blue-haired boy shot him a dazzling smile which Renjun would've fawned over if it weren't for the embarrassment that came after the words tumbled out of the boy's mouth, 

"I mean, cutting Jeno's air supply by wrapping your fingers around his neck sounds pretty kinky to me."

Holy fucking shit, did I say that out loud?

"Yes you did, pretty boy." 

Renjun almost jumped in embarrassment as his hands fisted his shirt while he tried not to let out a shriek

"Ok ok, whatever the fuck, let me out of here, I have classes to attend, also sorry for barging in, I clearly didn't know that two horny people would be making out in a washroom while fucking classes are going on. Excuse me."

Jeno's jaw hung as the smaller boy's demeanor changed in a blink of the eye, and he watched as the guy lightly pushed them aside to open the door, and once again, the door slammed shut.

Still, in disbelief, he turned around to see his boyfriend smirking with his hands in his pocket.

Jeno knew that smirk so well,   
"Jaemin, what did you do?"

He watched as the blue-haired boy's smile widened and he let out a whistle as his boyfriend's hand came out of his pocket to reveal a watch, and Jeno laughed as Jaemin winked, 

"A little boy forgot his watch with me"

Jeno shook his head, of course, Jaemin would do that. Anything to make the boy come back.

Jaemin was clearly interested in this boy, or else he wouldn't even care that someone saw them making out. 

Jeno doesn't mind. Around the age of sixteen, both of them had gotten a small idea of them being polyamorous, when both of them still loved each other but found another person lovely too. Sadly, the other person wasn't open to the idea of a relationship having three people.

And very honestly, the small boy was too much of an eye-candy to give up.   
It's very possible that they might not get him as a boyfriend but over the years, Jaemin and Jeno have gotten more stubborn and unfortunately, or not, Renjun had two rich brats ready to devour him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have my exams from 14, why am I like this?   
> I'm like, embarrassment personified.  
> (Also, I haven't double-checked this, so please don't mind the typos TT)

**Author's Note:**

> What have I written?


End file.
